Diario de una Prostituta
by Darkelia
Summary: Que debe pasar para que una dulce joven termine en las calles como una mujer de la noche...Esta es la historia de Cho Chang.
1. Chapter 1

- El sol esta rojo el mismo maldito color de la sangre, aun me ecuentro en mi vacia y sombria habitacion, sigo contando las mismas malditas cuatro paredes, escupo en mi ventana, me gusta vr mi saliva resbalarse, se que es asqueroso y grotesco pero a quien le importa o que importa, de todos modos llega la hora de mi muerte, puedo escuchar como afilan el hacha, escucho las risas de satisfaccion de mi verdugo.  
Eh cambiado tanto, hace mas de tres años de la muerte de Cedric, quien hubiera imaginado que mi cuerpo se convertiria en un objeto, Hogwarts no me enseño lo sucio y vendido que esta el mundo, aun me recuerda tanto la basura en que creia: la magia y amistad, son solo imagenes y nombres hechos por personas sin tolerancia humana.  
Basta de hablar!...jajajaja! que raro mas loca no puedo estar...aun reconozco las cortadas de mi piel, aun se ven las marcas de las agujas...mi mundo es tan asqueroso y vacio, vivo entre la inmundicia y la belleza.  
Fui una estudiante, una amiga, una novia, una madre y ahora soy una prostituta...aun traigo la ropa de hace unos dias, mis piernas descubiertas y mis encantos al aire, asi era como conseguia a mis clientes, pero ahora me da verguenza verme en mi reflejo, el espejo esta sucio, mi cuarto apesta, mi cama esta casi destruida, que tanto es la vida nocturna, me eh dormido entre piedras y joyas, ahora duermo en mi celda, que tonta fui, como se me ocurrio venir aqui.  
Hace tiempo quise escribirle a mi hija, pero no sabia que decirle, ahora que se esta acercando mi muerte, mis ultimos meses, dias u horas quizas, es tiempo de escribir mi diario, que sepa quien es su madre.


	2. Diario

Diario.

Quiero presentarme, en mi negocio han malformado mi titulo de profesion, eh sido una ramera, zorra, una calquiera, ofrecida, dama de compañia, pero prefiero que me llamen prostituta, eso es lo que soy, una sexo servidora quizas.  
Mi cuerpo se ha convertido en mi generador de dinero, lo bueno de esto es que me gusta venderme, saber cuanto cuesto, que tanto es tan dispuestos a pagar por una noche de placer, que facil es para la gente rica tratarme como basura, pero cuando me ven en las esquinas, ofrecen lo que deberian llevar a casa, mi mundo es el licor barato y los cuartos de motel, mi transporte son mis piernas y el metro, mi comida es la que encuentro en los botes de basura, si gano dinero y lo suficiente para tener una casa en el valle y buena comida, pero lo gasto en lo que mi cuerpo necesita, ropa y mi vicio. Mi bello cuerpo es peleado en mi esquina contra mis compañeras de dormitorio por asi decirlo, a veces extraño mi habitacion infantil, pero cuando siento la mano de un hombre acariciando mi pierna, me siento bien, demasiado bien, lo se, el sexo no lo es todo, pero tampoco el amor.  
Mi mundo, mi basura y escoria, toda la poqueria humana que puedas oler, sentir y tocar se encuentra en mi zona, que consiste en una esquina y media cuadra, se puede sentir el pecado rondandome, me da tanta risa ver aquellos señores de edad madura excitarse con mi cuerpo, pero cuando llegan a ver mi rostro se dan cuenta que alguna vez me conocieron.  
Soy una esclava del trabajo, unos dicen que soy esclava del sexo, pero si lo soy a quien le importa, mientras no me doblegue tanto para hacer tonterias, como cobrar mas barato o empezar a vestirme de forma conservadora, el mundo es diverso igual que los negocios, no debes temer porque eso es fracasar, escupe al mundo, que se den cuenta que ellos son los insignificantes, que no llegan a nada despues de ese blanco y pegajoso liquido que sale de sus labios, la saliva.  
Te quiero contar mi vida, de seguro en tu calido hogar hablan de mi como una santa, que partio, pero la verdad es que soy una maldita prostituta y soy tu madre, te diran que siempre te quise pero no es verdad, me arruinaste mi vida, no me senti orgullosa al tenerte en mis brazos, pero mereces saber quien soy, que fue de mi vida, me llamo Cho Chang, y esto es para ti, mi dulce hija.


End file.
